Davesprite
Bio Origin DS was originally a glowing, small crow sprite no bigger than a palm, and did not resemble a human in the slightest. He was created by a novice witch from enchanting and planting a sapling. However, during that initial life, DS had no method of communication with her, nor did this witch realise what she created. Eventually, once he was freed from the lantern he was used to light, he seeked a suitable prototype to steal the form of, as an semi-sentient being of energy. He found the iteration of Dave within this era, as a boy - and being the one he sympathised with the most, took his form and completed the transition, maintaining breasts and a vagina as per his species. As a now fully sentient sprite child with only a few memories, he returned to the witch and was raised by her as her weird, glowy legless bird son. With his initial form chosen, he would never have to prototype as Dave again. He will live out a prolonged lifespan, then die. Magical Physiology His tree is not tied in w DS’ ability to resurrect, or his powers. It is just the point where he respawns. For all purposes, he is practically unable to stop existing at any point in time. He will revive at a young age and feed from the vegetation within his nesting tree until he’s old enough to fly out and hunt or steal. From the moment he is reborn, he regains limited understanding of English, his name, and other basic skills he knows outside of his actual memories. He will often seek out people at this time, or acquire a way to contact them, and normalise himself to this society. (He will often go under the abbreviation of DS, though lets the name Dave slip sometimes.) His memories do not transfer from reincarnations. However, one iteration seemed to catch on and left a diary, and since then, he has kept up the habit in order to catalogue his memories for himself. Sometimes patches of knowledge are missing between incarnations - Generally times he had not learned the main language of that period, or experienced trauma. Most diaries are written in English. His species is attuned to riddles and puzzles, and assisting others while keeping their words cryptic. Due to his prototype, he really doesn’t give a shit about it, nor acknowledges it. However, this mentorship mindset makes him easily susceptible to getting a little too caught up in other’s affairs when he doesn’t want to be. However, DS’ species’ physical traits are strange. They can often dictate when they want to live longer. Their skin warps into knots and gnarled bark, their fingers elongate, and they eventually die after around 300 years if forced to hyperextend their lives. Shapeshifting is limited to the form of an animate crow seeming to be made out of wood entirely, and an apple tree. If DS is injured within these forms, he will still be injured when he changes back. Furthermore, his bones are lightweight, making them very fragile as well. AUs Sunwood Lived in and around his tree, depending on the shittiest dialup ever to communicate. He eventually joins society, oblivious to the standards held to magical beings in order to hide them - And after a run in with the law, and a particularly menacing dog, he is properly acquainted with the town and laws. Rescued AR from a run in with a large instance of a void hole and injured himself in the process. Discovered a cultist church. Was then kidnapped, used to lure AR. Both went through a near death experience and barely survived. Moongrove Tried not to get involved in the war until it was far too late. He was horribly maimed during a battle. While recouping in his tree, the bomb was detonated. His tree was felled and burned, and he was forced to come back home to a crater, dead civilians he had looked after for years, and a broken community. He tried to assume sheriff status due to AR’s preparations and keep the group together during these days, especially the first ones - and was slowly delegated to guard duty over the years. Unfortunately, he was unused to taking charge of situations, so he tended to get more frustrated - and in turn, more depressed, until he gave in and walled himself into protective duties. Fell into depression and PTSD after the events of the war. His already existing anxiety went through the roof. One of his wings were ripped off during the war - most other scars and injuries (mostly pertaining to his face) were inflicted by skeletons, endermen, and other survivors. His body is half-fused with his glamor - hence, he has legs instead of a tail, and dark skin on top of having talons, wings and feathery ears. Starmeadow Sunwood-era DS forced himself to live until old age wore too hard on his body. He asked AR to take care of his re-incarnated self, and proceeded to let himself die and kick start the cycle again. After this, his newly re-hatched self had been collected from the tree by AR, and taken back to Starmeadow to be raised. He is 12 during this AU. Gallery cremansing.png|AR, holding DS in Starmeadow. aaaaaaaaaaaa.png|Sunwood DS, out of glamor. dfs.png|Juxtaposition between the Moongrove and Starmeadow alternate timelines. ezimba12709529727500.gif|Sunwood DS gif. dgsgg1.png|etc doodles Category:Characters